Menschen
Neueste Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die Menschen von den barbarischen Vrykul abstammen, Halbriesenkrieger, die in Nordend leben. Die frühen Menschen waren zunächst mehrere Jahrtausende lang verstreut lebende Nomadenvölker, bis sie die steigende Gefahr durch das Trollimperium zum strategischen Zusammenschluss zwang. So wurde die Nation Arathor gegründet, ebenso wie ihre Hauptstadt, der Stadtstaat Strom. Nach mehreren Jahrhunderten des Friedens jedoch spalteten sich die zunehmend florierenden und unabhängigen Stadtstaaten in verschiedene Königreiche auf: Gilneas im Westen, Alterac, Dalaran und Lordaeron im Nordwesten, Kul Tiras im Südwesten und Sturmwind weit im Süden. Strom selber wurde in Stromgarde umbenannt und blieb ein äußerst mächtiges Königreich.Die Katastrophe brach herein, als die orcische Horde auf Azeroth auftauchte und während des Ersten Krieges zwischen Menschen und Orcs Sturmwind in Schutt und Asche legte. Die Überlebenden der Stadt, inklusive dem jungen Prinzen, Varian Wrynn, flohen nach Lordaeron, wo sich die Anführer der sieben Königreiche entschieden, sich in der Allianz von Lordaeron nochmals zu vereinigen. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, die Horde während des Zweiten Krieges zu bezwingen. Konflikte kamen jedoch auf, als die Kosten für eine Aufrechterhaltung der Allianz die antizipierten Ausgaben weit überstiegen. Da die Anführer Gilneas' und Stromgardes nicht willens waren, die Steuern zu zahlen, zogen sie ihre Königreiche aus der Allianz zurück. Eine weitere Katastrophe geschah, als das Königreich Lordaeron von einer mysteriösen Seuche heimgesucht wurde und tausende von Menschen umkamen, um dann als untote Diener des Lichkönigs wieder aufzuerstehen. Selbst der Prinz von Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, wurde vom Lichkönig manipuliert, woraufhin er seinen eigenen Vater tötete und dann nach Nordend aufbrach, wo er sich mit seinem Meister vereinte. Für fünf Jahre blieb der Lichkönig in Nordend, um seine Armeen aufzubauen und Pläne zu schmieden.Doch die Seuche des Untodes war nur ein Vorbote für die Invasion der dämonischen Brennenden Legion, die bereits lange darauf sann, alles Leben auf Azeroth auszulöschen. Als die Legion zuschlug, schlossen sich die Menschen mit anderen Völkern zusammen und erzwangen einen teuer erkämpften Sieg im Dritten Krieg. Kürzlich starteten sowohl Horde als auch Allianz unabhängig voneinander Feldzüge nach Nordend, die schließlich in der Vernichtung des Lichkönigs mündeten.Seit dem Fall Lordaerons war das Königreich von Sturmwind die stärkste Bastion der Menschheit und zugleich die mächtigste Streitkraft in der Vielvölkerallianz. Unter ihrem Anführer König Varian Wrynn hält die Bevölkerung von Sturmwind an den Prinzipien von Ehre und Gerechtigkeit fest, während sie ihre Siedlungen und Familien beschützen. Obwohl die Menschen zu den jüngeren Völkern Azeroths gehören, haben sie sich großen Herausforderungen mit Stärke und Durchhaltevermögen gestellt. Ihre fortgesetzte Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen und sich erneut aufzustellen, macht sie zu einer ernstzunehmenden Macht in einer sich ständig verändernden Welt. Geschichte Vorzeit thumb|270px|König Ymiron Die ursprünglichen Vorfahren der Menschen sind die Eisenvrykul, eine von den titanischen Wächtern als Armee im Kampf gegen die alten Götter als Teil der Titangeschmiedeten erschaffen. Durch den Fluch des Fleisches degenerierten die Vorfahren zu den Vrykul die noch Heute Nordend heimsuchen. Mit der zweiten Stufe des Fleisches gebaren die Frauen der Vrykul viel kleinere Kinder, die in den Augen der Gesellschaft missgestaltet waren. Da die unerwünschten Neugeborenen auf Befehl des Königs Ymirion getötet werden sollten, flohen viele Familien aus dem nördlichen Kalimdor bis hin ins heutige Tirisfal. Dort wuchsen die Kinder in der Obhut der dort heimischen Vrykul auf. Die Vrykul erzählten ihnen die Sagas ihrer Vorfahren oder gaben sie ihnen über Schriftrollen weiter. Lange pflegten die Menschen die Traditionen ihr Vorfahren, aus der Verehrung Tyrs und dessen heroisches Opfer entstand sowas wie die erste Religion der Menschen. Der Glaube das wahrer Heldenmut und Selbstaufopferung die Dunkelheit überwinden kann stärkte die Herzen der Menschen in den finstersten Zeiten. Diese Lehre ist auch eine Basis der Kirche des heiligen Lichts, Tyrs silberne Hand ist ein Symbol das noch heute Gewänder, Rüstungen, Waffen oder Banner der Kirche ziert. Die Vrykul erkannten das die Tage ihrer Spezies gezählt waren. Sie weihten die Menschen in das Geheimnis um das Grab von Tyr ein. Die Menschen ersetzten nach und nach die Vrykul-Wächter des Grabs. Dieser Orden von Proto-Paladinen erfüllte bis zur dritten Invasion der brennenden Legion ihre Aufgabe vorbildlich. Krieg der Ahnen Während des Krieges der Ahnen wurden die Menschen von der als Sterbliche getarnten Aviana in ein sicheres Gebiet gebracht. Dort überstanden sie den Krieg und Die Große Teilung. Nach der Spaltung litt die Natur noch lange unter den Folgen, und so mussten die Menschen ums Überleben kämpfen. In Kriegen bekämpften sich die Menschen beinahe bis zur Ausrottung. Doch ihr Forscherdrang war stärker und so erkundeten die Menschen schließlich den sich erholenden neuen Kontinent, den Sie nun ihr Heim nannten. Sie drangen auf der Suche nach Rohstoffen und einem Heim immer tiefer in die Wildnis vor. Das Königreich Strom thumb|270px|EIn Rest von Arathors Toradinswall Trotz aller Fortschritte waren die Menschen noch immer in zahlreiche Stämmen verstreut, und noch immer machten ihnen die Waldtrolle das Leben schwer, denn auch diese beanspruchten Land und Wild für sich, doch die zahrleichen Stämme hatten keine Chance gegen das mächtige Arathiimperium. Das erkannte auch der Stamm der Arathi. Er führte Kriege und politische Schachzüge und schließlich gelang es ihnen, die Menschen als ein Volk zu vereinen. Im südlichen Lordaeron enstand das Reich von Arathor, in dessen Süden der Stadtstaat Strom. Hinter dessen mächtigen Mauern fühlten Sich die Menschen so sicher, dass auch verstreute Menschen nach Storm zogen, um dort zu leben. Als ein Volk konnten Sie sich effektiv gegen die Trolle wehren. König Thoradin von Strom erbaute den nach ihm benannten Wall, um sein Volk noch besser zu verteidigen. Einer von ihnen, Ignaeus Trollbann, bewies sich ganz besonders im Kampf gegen die Trolle. Der General konnte viele von ihnen töten. In Anerkennung seiner Taten erhielt er den Beinamen "Trollbann". Als Erkennungszeichen verlieh man ihm die Klinge "Trol'kalar." Ein weiterer Held war General Lordain. Er legte den Grundstein der menschlichen Ritterlichkeit und erkaufte mit seinem heldenhaften Opfer den Armeen der Hochelfen und Menschen die Zeit die die Magier in den Trollkriegen benötigten um das Heer der Trolle zu vernichten. Trollkriege Bald erhielt König Thoradin Besuch. Botschafter der Hochelfen von Quel'thalas. Sie bitten ihm um Hilfe, ihr Königreich droht von den Trollen überrannt zu werden. Doch der König wusste nicht ober er ihnen helfen sollte, denn er grollte den Elfen, die für Jahrhunderte nur zugesehen hatten wie die Trolle die Menschen jagten, aber er wusste auch, dass wenn die Trolle mit den Elfen fertig waren, sie sich den Menschen zuweden würden. Also wollte er ihnen einen Teil der Armee zu Hilfe schicken. Doch für die Elfen war das zu wenig, sie boten ihm ein besonderes Geschenk an: sollte er komplett mobil machen, würden die Elfen einhundert der Menschen in den Künsten der Mage ausbilden. Als die Magier mit der Ausbildung fertig sind, ziehen die Menschen und Elfenstreitkräfte gegen die Armee der Trolle. Die Magie ist schließlich auch der Schlüssel zum Sieg: nach einer langen Schlacht am Fuße des Alteracgebirges werden die Trolle in einem gewaltigen arkanen Sturm vernichtet. Die Regenerationskräfte der Trolle sind dieser Magie nicht gewachsen. Nach Zul'Gurub im Süden fällt auch Zul'aman. Die verhassten Trolle sind besiegt. Aus dank für seine Hilfe schwor der Hochelfenkönig, Anestarian, Thoradin und seinen Nachfahren einen Beistandspakt, sollten die Arathi Hilfe brauchen würden die Hochelfen kommen. Die Kirche des heiligen Lichts entsteht Es war während der Trollkriege das Menschenpriester Visionen und Träume von engelartigen Wesen hatten. Was sie nicht wissen konnten: es war der erste Kontakt zwischen den Menschen und den Naaru. Durch diese Verbindung erlebten die Menschen erstmals die Macht des heiligen Lichts. Es war Mereldar,die Schwester von General Lodain, die als erste diese Visionen hatte. Als erste der Propheten berichtete sie von der Heiligkeit, der schützenden Kraft und Leidenschaft. Gemeinsam mit anderen Propheten verfassten sie gestärkt von dem Licht die ersten Schriften über die Macht dieser heiligen Kraft. Um die Propheten herum entstand die Keimzelle der heutigen Kirche. Diese Bewegung verbreitete den Glauben an das Licht, die bisherigen Kulte die Naturmagie praktizierten wurde verdrängt, und das Licht zum dominanten Glauben der Menschheit.Nach Jahrhunderten wurde die verschiedenen Licht-Kulte unter Lordaerons Herrschern zur heutigen Kirche des Lichts geformt. thumb Der Fall Stroms König Thoradin war von dem schrecklichen Einsatz der Magie schockiert: er hatte gesehen was diese Mächte mit den Trollen getan hatten und was Sie für eine Gefahr für sein Volk darstellen könnte.So verbot er den Einsatz der Magie. Doch die Magier wollten ihre Kräfte nicht aufgeben, sie wollten sie sogar noch weiter erforschen. Ihnen blieb keine Wahl: sie verließen Strom. Im Westen, am Lordaemersee gründeten die die Magierstadt Dalaran. Andere Interessengruppen hatten ähnliche Ideen: sie zogen ebenfalls aus Strom heraus.Das erlebte Thoradin nicht mehr, er verstarb nach dem Auszug der Mager.Ohne ihren großen König konnten die Arathi ihr Königreich nicht länger zusammenhalten.Sie selbst beschlossen ihr Glück im Süden zu suchen.Während ihres Marschs trafen sie auch vermutlich erstmalig auf die Zwerge und Gnome. Die sieben Königreiche General Ignaeus und viele seine Leute blieben in Storm zurück.Dort gründeten sie ein neues Königreich: Stromguarde.Auf thumb|394px|Die sieben Königreiche vor der Horde: 1. Sturmwind, 2. Stromguarde, 3. Gilneas, 4. Kul Tiras, 5. Lordaeron, 6. Dalaran, 7.Alterac den Ruinen der einstigen Hauptstadt entstand dessen gleichnamige Hauptstadt und Festung. Ignaeus Trollbann wurde zum ersten König dieser neuen Nation.Seine Erben folgten ihm nach, seine Klinge wurde für Jahrhunderte zu einem Erbstück. Im Süden gründeten die Nachfahren Thoradins das Königreich Sturmwind, nach den Sturmböhen dieser Länder, in der Schlucht in der die gleichnahmige Hauptstadt enstand herrschten diese Winde ebenfalls,dieses Land trug als erstes den Namen "Azeroth".Doch die Arathi herrschten nicht länger, sondern eine andere Familie, die Wrynns stieg auf den Thron. Nordöstlich von Stromguarde enstand auf einer Halbinsel die Nation von Gilneas. Die Graumähnen nahmen auf dem Thron von Gilneas Platz. Aus nicht genauer genannten Gründen entwickelte diese Nation eine strikte Isolationspolitik. Im Norden enstand das mächtige Reich Lordaeron. Es wurde nach dem Helden Lordain benannt, ein tapferer Krieger der mit seinen Kämpfern während der Trollkriege den Magiern die benötigte Zeit zum Weben der Magie mit seinem und dem Leben seiner Männer erkaufte. Seine Grenzen reichten von Quel'thalas über Alterac bis hin zum Arathihochland. Scheinbar lebten hier die frommsten Menschen,denn zahlreiche Kirchen,Kathedralen und Kapellen wurden erichtet. Die Menethils wurden die Könige von Lordaeron. Auch Dalaran wuchs und gedeihte.Die Magier schufen mit ihren Fähigkeiten Dalaran-Stadt und seine gewaltige violette Zitadelle.Auch die Magier der Hochelfen strömten in die Stadt.Menschen und Hochelfen gaben ihr Wissen an die Gnome weiter. In kalten Bergen im Herzland von Lordaeron enstand das Reich Alterac.In zahlreichen Bergpässen erbauten die Menschen ihre Städte.Auf den Thron stiegen die Perenoldes. Wagemutige Seefahrer aus Gilneas erkundeten die hohe See. Auf einer Inselgruppe gründeten sie die Nation Kul Tiras die vom Leben am und mit dem Meer geprägt ist. Aegwynn, Wächterin von Tirisfal Als die Hochelfen den arkanen Sturm der Trollkriege sahen waren auch sie schockiert: sie erinnerten sich an den Krieg der Ahnen und die brennende Legion die durch Arkanes angelockt werden.Nie wieder wollen sie die schrecklichen Dämonen in ihrer Welt sehen. Auch die Menschen müssen vor dieser Gefahr gewarnt werden: besonders Dalaran mit seiner Lebensweise ist ein förmlicher Dämonenmagnet.Zu dieser Zeit zogen schon Dämonen durch die Straßen Dalarans, doch meist gelingt es der Regierung die Vorfälle zu vertuschen. Einige mächtige Magier der Hochelfen und Menschen setzen sich deshalb zusammen: sie wollen die Magie beschützen und die Völker vor den Dämonen bewahren.Dazu gründen sie einen Rat, dieser soll diese Aufgabe übernehmen, ein Ratsmitglied statteten sie mit einem Teil ihrer Macht aus, als Wächter soll er Dämonen jagen und Magier im Auge behalten.Ihren Namen erhielten sie durch die gleichnahmigen Wälder in Lordaeron, ihrem Treffpunkt. Bald erwählte der Rat die begabte Maigerin Aegwynn zum neuen Wächter.Diese war sehr begabt und eine fähige Dämonenjägerin, doch sie missbrauchte ihre Magie auch, sie nuzte Sie um nie zu altern.Durch ihre Erfolge wurde die Wächterin hochtragend und arrogant: in Nordend stellte sie Sargeras und eine Schaar Dämonen, und konnte den Dämonenlord vernichten, das glaubte sie zumindest, in Wahrheit versteckte Er sich in ihrem Körper, und wartete... Der erste Krieg Sargeras wartete schließlich erfolgreich: mit dem Magier Aran zeugte sie Medivh, und von diesem Baby nahm Sargeras Besitz.Als der Junge ins Koma fiel übernahm er schließlich gänzlich die Kontrolle.Er nahm Kontakt mit Gul'dan von der Horde auf.In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Hexenmeister schuf er das dunkle Portal.Als sich das Tor öffnete betraten die Orcs erstmalig Azeroth. Aegwynn versuchte vergeblich ihren Sohn aufzuhalten, doch sie war der Macht der Wächter und des Dämonenfürsten nicht gewachsen.Sie rettete sich nach Kalimdor.Die Horde indessen wante sich gegen Sturmwind, scheitere aber bei ihrem ersten Angriff.Der Kriegshäuptling der Horde,Schwarzfaust, befahl deshalb den Gurelliakrieg, er wollte die Menschen glauben lassen das die Orcs geschlagen seien. Doch die Anführer der Menschen,König Llane Wrynn,und der letzte der Arathi,Anduin Lothar, glaubten nicht das die Horde schon geschlagen sei.So begannen die Streitkräfte Sturmwinds die Orcs zu jagen und versuchten ihren Ursprung zu finden, doch Gul'dan verbarg das dunkle Portal unter einem magischen Nebel. Zeitgleich ging der junge Magier Khadgar bei Medivh in die Lehre, Mithilfe der Botschafterin der Horde, Garona Halforcen,endeckte er den Verrat seines Meisters.Die beiden informierten Sturmwind das es zum Verrat gekommen ist.Anduin Lothar,Khadgar und Garona führen eine Streitmacht nach Karazhan.Dort können sie Medivh stellen, denn Sargeras droht bereits Azeroth zu betreten.Er wird erst in den Nether zurückgetrieben als Lothar ihm den Kopf abschlägt. Nach ihrem Sieg kehren die Helden nach Sturmwind zurück.Was keiner weiß: Garona Halforcen wird vom Schattenrat gesteuert,nun wird ihr befohlen König Wrynn zu töten. Mit Llanes Tod fällt Sturmwind.Anduin Lothar erkennt das es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt und führt die Überlebenden,darunter Prinz Varian, nach Lordaeron. thumb|left|298px Die Allianz von Lordaeron siehe Allianz von Lordaeron Anduin Lothar und die Flüchtlinge erreichen schließlich die Küste Lordaerons.Der Ritter zieht mit Prinz Varian umgehend nach Lordaeron-Stadt. Dort berichtet er König Therenas von der Ankunft der Horde und dem Fall Sturmwinds.Der König weiß, wenn sein Volk und die anderen Menschenreiche des Kontinents überleben sollen, muss er handeln.Und deshalb ruft er die Menschenkönige zusammen. Neben den sieben großen Reichen reist auch ErzbischofAlonsus Faol an.Nach langen, und oft hitzigen, Debatten erklärt man sich bereit eine Allianz zu gründen, und Anduin Lothar soll das Oberkommando der Landstreitkräfte übernehmen. Denn die Könige wollten keinen anderen Monarchen das Befehl über ihre Kämpfer überlassen, und Lothar ist durch seine Abstammung Adelig genug um akzeptiert zu werden.Auch sollen die Elfen ihren Beistandspakt der Arathi gegenüber erfüllen. Doch nach Tausenden von Jahren denkt König Anasterian nicht daran, denn in seinen Augen besteht keine Gefahr für Quel'thalas. Dennoch reisen einige Waldläufer unter Alleria Windläufer ein und wollen diesen Beistand erfüllen. Der Erzbishof hatte von dem Massaker an den Klerikern vonNordhain erfahren und hatte deshalb eine Truppe von gepanzerten Priestern aufgestellt.Neben dem Licht beherrschen sie den Kampf. Da ihnen ihr Anführer Uther zu fromm ist, macht Lothar den jungen Turalyon zu seinem Vertreter. thumb Zweiter Krieg Diese neue Allianz ist nun bereit sich der Invasionsarmee der Horde zu stellen.In der See zwischen Lordaeron und Khaz Modan versenkt die Allianzamrine unter Daelin Prachtmeer große Teile der Boote der Horde. Vor Süderstade prallen beide Armeen erstmalig aufeinander. Diese erste Schlacht kann die Allianz für Sich gewinnen. Die Horde indessen maschiert ins Hinterland.Dort können die Menschen den Wildhammernzwergen dabei helfen ihre Heimat vor der Horde zu verteidigen.Doch schnell stellt sich das wahre Ziel der Orcs herraus: die Elfenwälder von Quel'thalas ! Nun muss die Allianz handeln, die Hochelfen unter Alleria drängen ihre Verbündeten bereits zum handeln, doch noch sind die Hordeneinheiten im Hinterland nicht geschlagen, so teilen sich die Armee der Allianz.Während Lothar mit seinen Leuten die Reste der Horde im Hinterland ausrottet, führt Turalyon seine Truppen nach Quel'thalas. Tatsächlich kann die Allianz die Horde in Quel'thalas schlagen.Doch die Drachenreiter verwüsten mit ihrem Feuer die heiligen Wälder der Elfen.Die Regierung in Silbermond erkennt das sie aktiv werden muss. Sie schickt Lor'themar Tenon und seine Waldläufer mit der Allianz mit. Doch es gibt einen Verräter unter den Menschen, König Perenolde nimmt Kriegshäuptling Schicksalshammer das Versprechen ab das die Horde Alterac verschone, im Gegenzug lässt er die Horde passieren. Durch dieses niederträchtige Verhalten stehen die Clans der Horde vor den Toren Lordaerons.Trotz Turalyons Ankunft drohen die Menschen zu verlieren, bis die Horde einen Teil ihrer Armee abzieht, Schicksalshammer wurde ebenfalls verraten und schickt jetzt Truppen hinter den Verräter Gul'dan her.Die Horde ist gezwungen sich nach Khaz Modan zurück zuziehen. Vor den Toren Eisenschmiedes vertreibt die wiedervereinte Allianz die Horde. Mit ihren neuen Verbündeten,den Hügelzwergen, maschieren sie auf die Schwarfelsfestung zu. Dort stellen sich Horde und Allianz zum letzen Gefecht.Orgrim Schicksalshammer kann zwar Anduin Lothar töten, doch gegen Turalyons Paladinkräften hat er keine Chance. Die Horde wird besiegt, Schicksalshammer verhaftet. Durch das dunkle Portal Nach dem Krieg wird Sturmwind wieder aufgebaut.Prinz Varian Wrynn wird zum König gekrönt.In Sturmwind wacht der Orden der silbernen Hand über die verwundbare Stadt.Ebenfalls befindet sich hier das Kontrollzenturm der Internierungslager, bis es nach Drunholde verlegt wird. In den Lagern werden die kriegsgefangenen Orcs festgehalten. Da diese Lager sehr teuer sind, droht die Allianz zu zerbrechen, auch an der Entscheidung was nun mit Alterac passiert, teilen sich es die Siegermächte auf oder wird ein neuer König gekrönt ? Doch es taucht ein neues Problem auf, auf den Ruinen des zerstörten dunklen Portal ensteht ein Riss, wieder bedrohen Orcs die Menschen.Doch dieses Mal sind sie nicht auf Eroberungen aus, sondern auf magische Artefakte.Mit ihnen will der neue Kriegshäuptling Ner'zhul Portale in andere Welten öffnen.Um diese Welten zu beschützen durchquert die Expedition der Allianz das dunkle Portal.Auf Draenor angekommen halten sie Ner'zhul erfolgreich auf, doch um Azeroth vor der Entstehung der Scherbenwelt zu beschützen schließt Khadgar das Portal von Draenor aus.Man geht davon aus das die Helden tot sind und man errichtet das Tal der Helden in Sturmwind. thumb|340px Dritter Krieg Zu Beginn des dritten Krieges bekämpfen die Menschen die letzten freien Orcclans, der Orc Thrall hatte die Internierungslager befreit und sein Volk in die Freiheit geführt. Trotz Thralls Friendesbemühungen bestanden die Herren der Allianz weiterhin auf die Aufrechterhaltung desInternierungsgesetzes. Denn einige der Orcs ,dämonenanbetende Schwarzfelsen, hatten Menschen entführt und ihren dunklen Herren geopfert, denn die Ankunft der Legion steht bevor. Das will der Kriegsheld Uther Lichtbringer seinem Schüler, Kronprinz Arthas von Lrodaeron, nicht glauben.Kurz darauf macht eine seltsame pest die Menschen krank und verwandelt sie in Untote.Drahtzieher des ganzen ist der Totenbeschwörer Kel'thuzad und sein Kult der Verdammten.Selbst nach dem Tod des Nekromanthen greift diese Geißel der Untoten weiter an.Arthas geht in seiner Verzweiflung so weit das er die Menschen von Stratholme tötet um die Seuche einzudämmen.Dort trifft er auf den Dämonen Mal'ganis, den wahren Drahtzieher. thumb|left Dieser lockt ihn erfolgreich nach Nordend.Dort findet er die Runenklinge Frostgram.Mit ihrer Hilfe kann er Mal'ganis schlagen, doch die Klige zehrt von seiner Seele, und macht ihn zu einem willigen Diener des Lichkönigs. Unter seinem Kommando wird Arthas zum Todesritter.Als dieser kehrt er nach Lordaeron zurück, tötet seinen Vater,Uther und richtet sein Volk hin.Als hirnlose Untote verwandeln sie das Königreich Lordaeron in eine gewaltige Pestwüste.Dann wendet er sich nach Quel'talas und vernichtet die Hochelfen und bedient sich des Sonnenbrunnens.Mit diesem macht er den Geist von Kel'thuzad zum Lich.Und dieser offenbart ihm die Mission der Geißel: Die Dämonenarmee der brennenden Legion nach Azeroth bringen.Dazu vernichten sie Dalaran und rufen Archimonde herbei.Der Dämonenfürst vernichtet jeden verbliebenen Wiederstand und wendet sich gen Kalimdor.In anderen Teilen Lordaerins kommt es ebenfalls zu Zwischenfällen: Gilneas sieht nicht ein Lordaeron zu helfen und riegelt sich mit einem Wall von der Außenwelt ab.In Stromguarde wird König Trollbann getötet, Prinz Gaelen kann die ordnung nicht wieder herstellen. Oger,Trolle und Untote bedrängen nun die Reste des Königreiches. Kul Tiras bleibt durch seinen Inselstatus von der Invasion verschont.In Sturmwind erfährt man von den Untoten, doch Hilfstruppen kommen nicht rechtzeitig an. Die mächtige Zauberin Jaina Prachtmeer hat dem Rat eines Fremden gefolgt und Freiwillige nach Kalimdor geführt.Brigaden aus allen Königreichen wollen helfen, sogar Gilneer.Doch als König Graumähne von diesem Handeln erfährt sperrt er den Gönner der Brigade,Darius Crowley ein, es kommt zum Bürgerkrieg.In Kalimdor trifft Jaina auf Thrall und seine Horde.Der freie Medivh hatte sie und die Nachtelfen zusammengeführt. Diese drei freien Fraktionen stellen sich der brennenden Legion am Berg Hyjal.Durch eine Falle des Druiden Malfurion Sturmgrimms können die Freien Völker nach einer langen und verlustreichen Schlacht die Legion besiegen. Nachkriegswirren Lordaeron ist gefallen.Nach einem langen und blutigen Bürgerkrieg machen freie Untote, die Verlassenen, Lordaeron zu ihrer neuen Heimat.In den Katakomben Lordaerons ensteht ihre Hauptstadt Unterstadt.Sylvanas Windläufer und ihr Lakai Varimathras hatten die Überreste der "neuen Allianz" und ihr Oberhaupt Marshall Garithos getötet. Doch es sind viele Menschen in Lordearon am Leben geblieben, sie beginnen ihre Heimat aufzubauen und die Geißel zu bekämpfen: Einige fanatische und rassistische Menschen gründen den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Krieger, die mit den Lehren dieses Kruezzuges nicht einverstanden sind gründen mit Hilfe von Nicht-Menschen die Argentumdämmerung. Durch ihre verschiedenen Rangehensweisen können sie große Teile Lordaerons wieder zurückerobern. In Kalimdor gründet Jaina Prachtmeer die Inselnation Theramore.Als ihr Vater, Daelin, von Theramore aus die Heimat der Orcs, Durotar, angreift, spannt sich die Lage zwischen Horde und Allianz weiter an. Nach dem Sieg der Horde wird ein brüchiger Friedensvertrag geschlossen.Um ihn zu festigen und Handelsbeziehungen zu beginnen bricht König Varian Wrynn nach Theramore auf, doch er wird entführt. Von den Defias und der Drachendame Onyxia.Diese hatte nach dem zweiten Krieg Sturmwind unterwandert und die Steinmetze und die Adeligen manipuliert.Die Handwerker wollten immer mehr Geld, und der Adel ist nicht bereit zu zahlen.In einem Volksaufstand wird Königin Wrynn getötet, und die Steinmetze werden aus Sturmwind verbannt. In der Wildnis gründen sie die Diebesgilde der Defias und entführen König Wrynn. World of Warcraft Auf dem Thron soll ihn sein Sohn Anduin Wrynn vertreten.Beraten und bevormundet durch Lord Bolvar Fordragon und Lady Katarana Prestor, hinter letzterer verbirgt sich Onyxia. Sie manipuliert Armee, Adel und Volk weiterhin. Sie verhindert den Einsatz jediglicher Truppen. Die Länder Sturmwind drohen im Chaos zu versinken, und in diesem Chaos will Onyixa zur Königin werden. Doch die Menschen der einzelnen Regionen wehren sich gegen ihre Feinde. Sie gründen Milizen und Streitkräfte. Die Defias erhalten ihren vorerst vernichtenden Schlag als es Helden gelingt ihr Hauptquartier, die Todesminen zu stürmen und ihren Anführer Edwin van Cleef zu töten. Niederrangige Anführer werden im Kerker von Sturmwind und den Lagern in den Wäldern und Steppen des Königreiches gestellt und erschlagen. In den nördlichen Bergen zwingen sie mit Hilfe der Zwerge von Eisenschmiede die Dunkeleisenzwerge und Schwarfelsorcs zurück. In Theramore und Sturmwind glaubt man den Entführern von König Wrynn auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein, doch die Spuren verlaufen sich. The Burning Crusade Es kommt zu einem seltsamen Knall über dem nördlichen Kalimdor.Auf den Mythosinseln im Nordwesten stürzt die Exodar der Draenei ab.Während dieses Absturzes landet eine Expedition der Allianz auf der Azurmythosinsel.Käptain Odyssus und seine Mannschaft machen bald Bekanntschaft mit den Draenei.Nach dem diese den Menschen geholfen haben, wehrt man gemeinsam eine Invasion von Kael'thas' Blutelfen ab. Bald erreichen die Botschafter der Draenei große und kleine Städte der Allianz. Durch Jaina Prachtmeers Einfluss werden sie in den Reihen der Allianz aufgenommen. Kurz darauf öffnet sich erneut das dunkle Portal.Die Menschen und Zwerge sind besonders neugierig was aus den Veteranen des Zweiten Krieges,den Söhnen Lothars geworden ist.Man ist erfreut als die Ehrenfeste wiederendeckt wird.Dannath Trollbann und seine Leute glauben nur langsam an die vergangenen Ereignisse in Azeroth. Bis auf den Paladin Turaylon und der Waldläuferin Alleria können alle Söhne wiedergefunden werden.Die Menschen stellen sich Erfolgreich den Armeen von Illidan Sturmgrimm und der brennenden Legion.Die Menschen sind auch später dabei als der Sonnenbrunnen geheilt wird. thumb|left|Varian Wrynn Varian Wrynns Rückkehr Das Volk hat guten Grund zu feiern: König Varian Wrynn kehrt nach Sturmwind zurück.Doch mit dem König stimmt etwas nicht, er ist zurückhaltend und schüchtern, als fehle ihm die starke und entschlossene Art der Wrynns.Denn diese hat sich als Gladiator unter dem Namen Lo'gosh durch Kalimdor geschlagen und kehrt ebenfalls nach Sturmwind zurück.Dort findet man mit Jaina Prachtmeers Hilfe heraus das diese beiden Varians einst eine Person wahren und von Onyxia gespalten worden waren. Und den Drachen wollen sich beide jetzt vornehmen, denn als ihre wahre Identität endeckt wurde entführte sie Anduin Wrynn.In Theramore erhalten die beiden Könige Elfenzwillingsschwerter mit der Sie Onyxia stellen sollen.Im Hort des Drachen kommt es zum Entscheidungskampf.Erneut will Onyxia die beiden Varians spalten und vier aus ihnen machen.Doch der Zauber wird umgekehrt als sich der nette Varian vor den Krieger schmeißt. Als ein König Varian Wrynn rammt er ihr seine neue Klinge Shalamayne in den Kopf und tötet Sie. Während der Kopf des Drachens mit den Kriegern Sturmwinds nach Hause geschickt wird, wird Varian nach Theramore eingeladen, denn dieses Mal soll die Friedenverhandlung erfolgreich beendet werden. Auch Thrall reist nach Theramore, mit dabei hat er den impulsiven Krieger Garrosh.Die Verhandlungen laufen gut, bis der Schattenhammer angreift, er willl Horde und Allianz entzweien, und das gelingt ihm mit der verzauberten Garona Halforcen.Für Varian ist es ein erneuter Mordanschlag auf das Haus der Vrynns. Das sagt er auch zu Thrall und Garrosh.Besonders letzterer ist gekrängt und will mit dem König kämpfen.Der Schattenhammer hatte trotz der Verluste Erfolg: die Konferenz scheitert,Varian kehrt nach Sturmwind zurück. Das muss er auch: denn die Geißel hatte immer wieder das Königreich Sturmwind und andere Gebiete der Allianz angegriffen.Nun will er sich den Lichkönig und die Untoten vornehmen.Unter Bolvar Fordragons Kommando soll die Allianz die Geißel zerschmettern. thumb|302px Wrath of the Lichking In Nordend angekommen errichten die Menschen zu größten Teil die Bastionen der Allianz in Nordend. Nachtelfen, Zwerge und Draenei dienen nur als Besatzung. Die beste Truppe der Allianz, die siebte Legion ist sogar schon bis in die Drachenöde vorgedrungen.Unter Bolvar Fordragons direktem Befehl belagern sie die Südpforte der Eiskronenzitadelle, die Pforte des Zorns. In Sutrmwind kommt es wieder zu "Besuch" durch die Geißel, oder besser gesagt durch ehemalige Mitglieder, die Todesritter der schwarzen Klinge. Diese untoten Krieger möchten wieder jener Fraktion dienen die sie schon im Leben gedient haben.Die Allianzritter werden vom Menschen Thassarian angeführt. Doch Garrosh Höllschrei hat das Kommado der Hordenstreitkräfte Nordends übernommen.In den Grizzlyhügeln,der Drachenöde und dem Tausenwintersee kämpfen er und Varian Wrynns Armeen einen Kleinkrieg um die Kontrolle Nordends. Pforte des Zorns An der Pforte des Zorns haben sich die Siebte Legion unter Bolvar Fordragon und die Kor'kron Elite unter Dranosh Saurfang vereeint.Nach dem sie die Wache der Geißel besiegt haben fordern sie Arthas selbst heraus, und dieser zeigt sich, er strekt Dranosh nach einem kurzen Angriff nieder und nimmt sich seine Seele, sein nächtstes Ziel soll Bolvar Fordragon sein, doch alle Seiten fallen einem schrecklichen Verrat zum Opfer. Der Dämon Varimathras hatte nie der brennenden Legion abgeschworen.Zusammen mit Hochapotheker Putress hatte er einen Putsch in Unterstadt geplant.Da die Wachen von Unterstadt Geschöpfe von Putress und seinen Leuten waren mussten Sylvanas und ihre Anhänger fliehen. Putress war vor dem Putsch mit nach Nordend gezogen.Zusammen mit seinen Leuten hatte er die Seuche der Verlassenen verbessert und sie mit nach Angrathar gebracht.Dann hatte er seine Pläne umgesetzt.Die Soldaten beider Seiten gehen in der Seuche zu Grunde, Arthas wird schwer vergiftet.Kurz vor seinem Tod erreichen die roten Drachen den Kampfplatz.Sie verbrennen die Seuche und die Gefallenen mit ihrem Atem. Schlacht um Unterstadt Als König Varian Wrynn vom Tod seines Freundes Bolvar und dem Verrat durch die Verlassenen erfährt, sinnt er auf Rache.Er führt seine Truppen nach Tirisfal.Dort will er Putress richten und Lordaeron wieder für die Menschen gewinnen. Als er sich durch das Apothekarium schlägt und Putress erschlägt, ist er von den Taten und Experimenten der Verlassenen entsetzt, auch was sie mit der Stadt Lordaeron gemacht hat, und er hat eine tierische Wut auf Thrall Denn dieser hat Sylvanas Windläufer und ihre Leute freie Hand gelassen.Als sie sich gegenüber stehen erklärt ihm deshlab den Krieg.Die Allianz und Horde stehen sich wieder als Feinde gegenüber.Kurz nach den Ereignissen kommt es zum Marsch auf Eiskrone. Argentumturnier In einem Turnier wollen Tirion Fordring und sein Argentumkreuzzug neue, geeignete Champions für den Sturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle finden.Die Allianz und Horde beteiligen sich bei den Eignungstests.Dazu schicken sie ihre Champions.Varian Wrynn und Jaina Prachtmeer kommen ebenfalls zum Turnier, sie bringen Marshall Jacob Alerius mit, als Champion von Sturmwind. thumb|231px Ereignisse in der Eiskronenzitadelle Der Argentumkreuzzug und die Schwarze Klinge führen als äschernes Vendikt den Schlag gegen die Eiskronenzitadelle aus.Jaina Prachtmeer führt die Streiter der Allianz hinein.Sie kämpfen sich duruch die Seelenschmiede und die Grube von Saron.In den gefrohren Hallen finden sie eine schreckliche Wahrheit heraus: der in Frostgram gefangene Geist von Uther Lichtbringer offenbart ihnen das es immer einen Lichkönig geben muss, sonst würde die Geißel ausser Kontrolle geraten und alles vernichten. Dank der Himmelsbrecher entkommen sie nur knapp dem Lichkönig.Einige Zeit später kommt es in dem Marsch auf den gefrohrenen Thron zu einem Luftkampf zwischen der Orgrims Hammer und der Himmelsbrecher.Varok Saurfang will die Truppen der Allianz unter Muradin Bronzebart bei ihrem Vormarsch aufhalten, und wieso er das tut kommt bald heraus: die Geißel hatte Dranosh Saurfangs Körper geborgen und ihn zu einem Todesritter machen, Varok will den Körper seines Sohnes bergen und ihn zu Ruhe betten.Doch die Orgrims Hammer muss sich zurückziehen. Als die Helden der Allianz Dranosh töten erscheint Varian Wrynn auf der Bildfläche.Trotz seines Zwists will er einen Vater nicht davon abhalten den Körper seines Sohnes zur Ruhe zu betten. Varok darf seinen Sohn nach Nagrand bringen um ihn zu beerdigen. Dann stehen sich der Lichkönig und die Helden der Allianz gegenüber.Als der Lichkönig geschlagen ist erscheint der untote Bolvar Fordragon auf dem Schlachtfeld.Er wurde von Alexstraszas Flammen schwer entstellt und würde keinen Platz mehr unter den Lebenden finden.Durch die Flammen erhielt er sich seinen freien Willen, und nun will er Arthas auf den Frostthorn folgen, den Bolvar Fordragon verdient keine solche Bürde.Als er die Krone der Dominanz aufsetzt.Glüht sie lavafarben und Bolvar verschwindet unter einer Eisschicht. thumb|320px Weltenbeben und der Cataclysmus Während es bei den anderen Völkern zu großen Änderungen und Regierungwechseln bleibt es bei den Menschen ruhig. Lediglich, kurz nach dem Magni Bronzebart in Stein verwandelt wurde und dessen Tochter Moira Bronzebart mit ihren Dunkeleisenzwergen eine Dikatur in Eisenschmiede auffbauen greifen Varian Wrynn und der SI:7 an.Sie retten Anduin Wrynn aus seinem "längeren" Besuch.Als man Moria bedroht stimmen sie und die anderen Zwergenclans zu den Rat der drei Hämmer zu stellen. In Westfall hat sich seit dem Untergang der Defias nicht viel verändert, die einstigen Nester der Diebesbande wurden wie das ganze Land in ein riesieges Armehaus verwandelt.Agenten aus Sturmwind finden heraus das die Defias immer im Verborgenen gehandelt worden und von Edwins Tochter, Vanessa, geführt werden. Die Spähspitze wird von ihnen zerstört.Erneut ziehen sich die Defias in die Todesminen zurück um noch tödlichere Waffen zu bauen.Die letzte vanCleef stirbt am selben Ort wie ihr Vater. Als die Welt dorht zu zerbrechen kommt Todesschwinge nach Sturmwind.Er landet auf den EIngangstoren Sturmwind und richtet erhebliche Schäden an.Sein Ziel ist der Kopf seiner Tochter Onyxia.Sein untoter Sohn Nefarian will Sie wieder zum Leben erwecken. Mit Garrosh Höllschrei als Kriegshäuptling und König Varian in Sturmwind wartet der Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz nicht lang.Auf den verlorenen Inseln nehmen Agenten des SI:7 Thrall gefangen, doch dieser entkommt mit Hilfe der Goblins und vernichtet die Assassinen. Die Menschen wollen das nun heilende Lordaeron wieder besiedeln, doch sie erreichen Andorhal zeitgleich mit den Verlassenen,beide Seiten haben Teile der Stadt wieder in ihrem Stil aufgebaut, in ihrem Zentrum führen die Todesritter Thassarian und Koltira Todesweber ihre Einheiten gegen die Geißel und die Gegenseite.Doch ihre Freundschaft hindert sie an einem Entscheidenen Schlag.Bis Sylvanas WIndläufer die Unfähigkeit ihres Kommandanten endeckt.Sie übernimmt das Kommando und vernichtet die Menschen mit Hilfe der Val'kyr. Konferenz von Darnassus und Schlacht im Eschental Kurz nach dem Einmarsch der Verlassenen wollen die Worgen von Gilneas in die Allianz eintreten.Genn Graumähne setzt alles daran sein wildes Volk wieder in diesen Pakt zu bringen.Dazu veranstalten die Verbündeten der Worgen,die Nachtelfen eine Konferenz die von allen Anführern der Allianz und ihren Leuten beigewohnt wird. Doch König Varian will das nicht.Er nimmt es Genn tierisch übel das Er die Königreiche der Menschen im dritten Krieg allein gelassen hatte und sich selbst eingemauert hatte.Er sieht Gilneas als feige und Egoistisch.Erneut kocht im König die Wut und das unbeherrschte Verhalten des Wolfsgottes Goldrinn hoch, der nachtelfische Aspekt von Lo'gosh. Trotz seiner abhaltenden Art ehren die Worgen die Aura ihres Patrons die um den König liegt. Diese Wut entzweiht Varian und Anduin Wrynn immer öfters,auch in seinem Umfeld eckt die König oft an. Diese Wut kennen auch Genn Graumähne und seine Worgen.Mit hilfe ihres Besämpftigungsritus kann der König Herr seiner Emotionen werden. Das kommt gerade recht: Im Eschental hatte Garrosh Höllschrei eine gewaltige Offensive gegen die Nachtelfen begonnen. Neben zahlreichen Hordensoldaten,Goblintechnik hatt er sogar Bestien aus Nordend in die Schlacht geführt. Und gegen diese Übermacht ist die schnelle Eingreiftruppe von Tyrande Whsiperwind und Shandris Mondfeder zum Opfer gefallen.Nur die beiden Frauen und einige Soldaten leben noch.Der "neue" Varian Wrynn will nun ebenfalls der Schlacht beitreten.Dazu nimmt er Genn und seine Worgen mit.Der Champion von Goldrinn führt seine Kinder in das Gemtzel.Die Worgen überraschen die Horde derart das sie zurückweicht. Die mächtigen Magnatauren werden von den Wölfen gefällt.Garrosh und Varian liefern sich ein Duell.Der Kriegshäuptling muss der Übermacht der Allianz zähneknirschend weichen. Krieg gegen Todesschwinge Der Schattenhammer von den alten Göttern und Todesschwinge hatte Sturmwind unterwandert.Die Kultisten waren teilweise sogar ranghohe Militärs.Den Komplott dieses Kults können Anduin Wrynn und einige Helden aufdecken.Im Schattenhochland erbaut Sturmwind Hochstade.Und belagert erfolgreich die Zwielichtzitadelle.Im hohen Norden töten Horde und Allianz Todesschwinge. Mists of Pandaria In einem cleveren strategischen Zug hat Garrosh Höllschrei Festung Nordwacht erobert und Theramore mit einer Manabombe zerstört.Eine Seeblockade soll Kalimdor endlich zum Kontinent der Horde machen.Doch Jaina Prachtmeer hat diesen schrecklichen Angriff überlebt und sinnt nach Rache.Sie hatte der Horde vertaut und war aufs Übelste hintergangen worden.Mit der fokussierenden Iris will Sie nun Orgrimmar zerstören. Thrall,Kalec und Varian Wrynn können Sie überzeugen die Iris abzulegen und ihre Macht zu nutzen um die Seeblockade zu zerstreuen und Nordwacht zurück zu erobern.Einst schirieb Krasus eine Prophezeiung die darauf hindeutet das Jaina den in der Explosion gefallenen Rhonin als Anführer Dalarans nachfolgen soll,was SIe auch tut. Im Süden endecken Flotten von Horde und Allianz,welche momentan in einer Seeschlacht kämpfen,eher zufällig Pandaria.Admiral Taylor führt die überlebenden Truppen auf den Kontinent um den verloren gegangenen Prinzen Anduin Wrynn zu finden.Dort stoßen Sie auf neue zahlreiche Verbündete,entfesseln mit ihrem Hass gegen die Horde aber auch das Sha. Einige Monate später landet Varian Wrynn mit einer Armee in Pandaria.Die Operation Schildwall beginnt und versucht Garrosh daran zu hindern die Macht der Mogu zu erhalten.Während dieser Kampange kommt herraus das es unter den Sonnenhäschern Verräter gab und Agenten der Horde nach Darnassus gelungen sind um die von den Nachtelfen geborgene Götterglocke zu sichern.Doch dieses gefährliche Artefakt fällt nun Garrosh Höllschrei in die Hände.Anduin Wrynn überlebt ihre Macht nur dank Furorions Eingreifen. Als Jaina Prachtmeer vom Verrat der Sonnenhäscher und beginnt die Säuberung Dalarans.Blutelfen die sich wehren werden getötet,andere landen in der Violetten Zitadelle.Erst mit der Kampange auf der Insel des Donners erreicht Lor'themar Theron deren Freilassung und bessere diplomatische Beziehungen mit den Menschen.Denn nicht nur Sie hegen Groll gegen Garrosh Höllschrei. Monate später rebellieren tatsächlich Vol'jin und seine Dunkelspeere.Es kommt zu einem lockeren Pakt mit der Horde und Garrosh Höllschrei wird abgesetzt.Ganz zum Ärger von Jaina Prachtmeer greift Varian Wrynn den neuen Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin nicht an,sondern lässt ihn wissen das der Krieg für ihn vorrüber sei,er die Horde aber vernichten wird sollte sie noch einmal den Pfad des Bösen betreten. Doch hat er bereits Pläne: die Allianz wird sich stärker in Gineas einsetzen um die Heimat der Worgen zurück zu erobern und um Sylvanas Windläufer davon abzuhalten ihre eigenen dunklen Pläne umzusetzen.Nahe den Ruinen Theramores soll eine neue Bastion der Allianz enstehen. Warlords of Draenor Neue aber auch alte Feinde bedrohen Sturmwind. Die eiserne Horde stammt aus einer alternativen Zeitline und wird von alternativen Versionen jener Orchäuptlinge geführt die die Königreiche der Menschen einst verheert haben. Varian Wrynn hat Zweifel ob er die Armee für eine Offensive mobilisieren soll. Erst als Verteidiger Maraad ihm die Gefahr die diese Orcs darstellen deutlich machen befiehlt Varian den Marsch der Armee zum dunklen Portal. Doch für die Festung Nethergarde kommt diese Hilfe zu spät, die eiserne Horde kann weite Teile der verwüsteten Lande besetzen und in Schutt und Asche legen. In Draenor errichtet Admiral Taylor eine Garnison bei den Spitzen von Arrak, er wird aber von seinem Untergebenen Ephiral verraten und ermordet, eine andere Basis wird in Ashran gebaut, die dorte Besatzung kämpft mit der Horde um mächtige Artefakte. Khadgar hingegen führt einen Kreuzzug gegen den alternativen Gul'dan. Er befürchtet das der neue Gul'dan ebenso viel Schaden wie der "erste" anrrichten könnte. Der Hexenmeister kann zwar Archimonde und eine Armee der Legion herbeirufen und Teile der bereits geschlagenen eisernen Horde verderben, doch scheitern seine Pläne durch Horde und Allianz die die Höllenfeuerzitadelle stürmen. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug schleudert Archimonde Gul'dan durch ein Portal. Legion Der "neue" Gul'dan wird nach Azeroth geschickt, sein Auftrag: die Legion nach Azeroth zu bringen. Ironischerweise zieht es ihn zum Grab von Sargeras, und Khadgar ist ihm noch immer auf den Fersen. Dennoch ist Gul'dan erfolgreich, er entfacht einen mächitgen Felsturm der der Legion ermöglicht die größte Invasion seit dem Krieg der Ahnen zu beginnen. Khadgar kann entkommen und warnt die Menschen von Sturmwind. Während der Schlacht an der verheerten Küste verliert die Menschheit zwei ihrer großen Helden. Tirion Fordring wird gefangen genommen und gefoltert, Varian Wrynn stirbt am Grab von Sargeras durch Gul'ans Teufelsmagie. Anduin Wrynn wird wieder zum König gekrönt, er muss die Allianz zum Sieg gegen die Legion führen. Dieser gewaltigen Bedrohung gegenüberstehend erkennt der Rat der Sechs das Dalaran wieder seinen Neutralitätskurs aufnehmen muss. Khadgar übernimmt die Führung des Rats da Jaina Prachtmeer noch immer von Rache getrieben ist und wütend die Stadt verlässt. Bei Wrynnfall findet Anduin die Klinge Shalamayne, nachdem er seine neue Aufgabe erkennt nimmt er die Klinge an sich und beschließt dem Weg seines Vaters zu folgen. Die Legion ist dafür bekannt nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld zu kämpfen, Täuschung und Verrat ist einer ihrer liebsten Mittel. Der Schreckenslord Deatheroc entführt den Anführer des Allianzgeheimdiensts SI:7, Matthias Shaw und nimmt dessen Erscheinungsbild an. Er will Anduin Wrynn gegen die Horde aufwiegeln. Kultisten aus dem Dunkelwald wollen gegen die Herrschaft von Sturmwind rebellieren. Es sind die verschiedenen Gruppen hinter den Klassenhallen die diese Pläne aufdecken. Bewaffnet unter anderem mit dem Aschbringer sind es deren Anführer die dafür sorgen das der dunkle Titan besiegt und eingesperrt wird. Im einst von Todesschwinge ist ein Gedenkort für die Gefallenen enstanden. Vor dem Grab seines Vaters stehend hält König Anduin eine Rede für die Toten. Der SI:7 informiert den König darüber das Sargeras sein Schwert in Silithus getrieben hat und die Weltenseele verletzt hat. Sie "blutet" das Erz Azerith und Anduin erkennt die Gefahr hinter diesem Metall. Battle for Azeroth Es soll erneut zu einem weiteren großen Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz kommen. Tirisfal und Teldrassil sind zwei Orte die dem Krieg zum Opfer fallen. Während der Weltenbaum von Sylvanas Windläufer niedergebrannt wird , versinkt die alte Hauptstadt Lordaerons nach einer erfolgreichen Belagerung durch die Allianz in einer gewaltigen Seuchenwolke. Beide Fraktionen machen sich auf die Suche nach neuen Verbündeten. Die Allianz muss feststellen das sich die Horde das mächtige Zandalari Imperium samt seiner schlagkräftigen Flotte zum Verbündeten gemacht hat. Daher erhält Jaina Prachtmeer eine diplomatische Mission, sie soll ihre Heimat Kul Tiras zurück in die Allianz holen. Doch die Kul Tirer haben ihren "Verrat" nicht vergessen. Die Allianz muss sich also ersteinmal Kul Tiras' führenden Häusern beweisen, und es gibt reichlich Gelegenheit, von einem drohenden Bürgerkrieg bis zu den alten Göttern ist alles dabei, doch das wichtigste wird wohl die vermisste Flotte sein, jene Waffe die die Allianz dringend benötigt. Nachdem sich die Prachtmeers wieder vertragen haben, das Land wieder stabilisiert ist schließt sich Kul Tiras wieder der Allianz an. Doch zuerst müssen Abenteurer Lady Aschenwinds Plan Katherine Prachtmeer zu stürzen zu Nichte machen.Jaina Prachtmeers Einsatz im Niederschlagen dieses Putsches und des Wiederaufspürens der Flotte stellt das Vertrauen in die Herrschaft der Prachtmeers wieder her und Jaina folgt ihrer Mutter als Lordadmiral nach. Auch Kul Tiras sieht sich von der Horde bedroht und unterstüzt nun die Allianz. Die Flotte leistet bei der Invasion von Zuldazar einen wichtigen Beitrag. Das Kernland der Menschenreiche, das westliche Arathihochland und Burg Stormgarde, werden eine wichtige Front des Krieges. Die Sieben Königreiche der Menschen thumb|right Königreich von Sturmwind / Königreich Azeroth *Herrscher: König Anduin Wrynn *Hauptstadt: Sturmwind *Gebiete: Sturmwind, Wald von Elwynn, Dunkewald, Rotkammgebirge, Westfall, einzelne Posten der Menschen überall auf der Welt *Status: Intakt Von den Nachfahren der Arathi gegründet und von den Wrynns regiert ist es das letzte intakte Königreich der Menschen Azeroths. Es ist die Vormacht innerhalb der Allianz. Es beherrscht zusammen mit den Zwergen große Teile der östlichen Königreiche. thumb|left|171x171px Königreich Lordaeron *Herrscher: Zur Zeit keiner *Hauptstadt: Unterstadt(Zerstört) *Gebiete: Tirisfal,Silberwald,Vorbebirge des Hügellands,Östliche und Westliche Pestländer *Status: Umkämpft Die Gründernation der Allianz von Lordaeron.Im dritten Krieg vernichtet und von den freien Untoten,den Verlassenen wieder aufgebaut. Die Verlassenen herrschen im nordöstlichen Lordaeron, bis der Krieg gegen die Allianz wieder ausbricht. Nun liegt Tirisfal zerstört und verseucht dar während die Worgen von Gilneas in den Silberwald vordringen. thumb|right Königreich Dalaran *Herrscher: Erzmagier Khadgar *Hauptstadt: Dalaran *Gebiete. Dalaran-Stadt, vormahls Gebiete im Vorgebirge des Hügellands und dem Silberwald *Status: Intakt Das Königreich der Magier der Menschen. Nach der Zerstörung im dritten Krieg wurde es unter einer magischen Blase wieder aufgebaut. Um die Geißel und den blauen Drachenschwarm zu bekämpfen wurden die Stadt in den Luftraum über Nordend gebracht. Während sich die Regierung neutral gibt, kämpfen die Blut- und Hochelfen einen Bruderkrieg in den Straßen in und unter Dalaran. Mit der Entdeckung Pandarias kam es zum Verrat der Sonnenhäscher, deshalb hat sich Dalaran kurzzeitig der Allianz angeschlossen, nach dem Krieg aber wieder für neutral erklärt. thumb|left|190x190px Königreich Gilneas *Herrscher: König Genn Graumähne *Hauptstadt: Gilneas *Gebiete: Gilneas, Südliche Teile des Silberwalds *Status: Umkämpft Einst ein stolzes und arrogantes Reich mit großem Patriotismusdenken. Um sein Volk zu schützen führte Genn Graumähne sein Reich aus der Allianz und riegelte es mit dem Graumähnenwall ab. Nach einem Bürgerkrieg wurde Gilneas von den Worgen überfallen. Doch mit Hilfe der Nachtelfen konnten die Einwohner die Worgenform zähmen und ihre volle Wut gegen die einfallenden Verlassenen richten, Untote und Worgen kämpfen noch immer um Gilneas. thumb|right Königreich Alterac *Herrscher: König Aiden Perenolde( tot?) *Hauptstadt:Alterac *Gebiete: Alteracgebirge *Status: Umkämpft Durch das egoistische Verhalten ihres Königs wurde Alterac zu einem Verräter der Allianz.Nach dem zweiten Krieg wurde es unter das Kriegsrecht gestellt und von der Allianz besetzt.Die Alterac-frage brachte die Allianz fast zum Fall.Das Königreich selbst fiel nach dem Abzug der Allianz im dritten Krieg.Nun wird es von Ogern,Dieben und wilden Bestien besetzt.Horde und Allianz kämpfen um die Vorherrschaft im Alteractal. thumb|left|193x193px Königreich Stromgarde *Herrscher: Prinz Gaelen Trollbann *Hauptstadt Burg Stromgarde *Gebiete: Arathihochland *Status: Umkämpft Auf den Ruinen des ersten Menschenreiches Strom erbaut führten die Trollbanns ihr Volk lange.In dieser kargen und strengen Natur wurden die Menschen von Stromguarde ein zähes Volk.Im dritten Krieg wurde König Thoras getötet, sein Sohn Gaelen konnte den Untergang und das Chaos nicht von seinem Volk abwenden.Er selbst wurde von den Verlassenen zu einem der ihren gemacht und soll das Land jetzt für die Verlassenen erobern. Mittlerweile ist das Arathihochland ein Schauplatzes des Horde Allianz Krieges geworden. Die Herrschaft des Landes steht mittlerweile wieder offen. thumb|right Kul Tiras *Herrscher: Lordadmiral Jaina Prachtmeer *Hauptstadt: Boralus *Status: Intakt Einst ein Volk von Fischern und Händlern baute Kul Tiras wegen seiner Insellage eine gewaltige und gefürchtete Marine auf. Im zweiten Krieg machte Sie es der Horde schwer Schiffe auf den Meeren segeln zu lassen.Der letzte Herrscher,Daelin Prachtmeer starb in einem sinnlosen Angriff auf Durotar. Nach Jahren der Isolation kehrt die Allianz nach Kul Tiras zurück. Nachdem Abenteurer und Jaina Prachtmeer viele Probleme gelöst und einen Aufstand niedergeschlagen haben hat sich die Inselnation unter Jaina der Allianz wieder angeschlossen. Verhältnis zu anderen Völkern thumb|left|352pxAllianz Die Menschen sind der Kern der Allianz,und Mitglieder aller Allianzvölker können Sturmwind ein Zuhause nennen.Unter anderen Völkern gelten die Menschen als loyale und standfeste Verbündete.Dennoch glauben Völker wie die Draenei und die Elfen das Sie den Menschen das Eine oder Andere voraus sind oder ihnen noch beibringen können.Ferner akzeptieren solch weise und erfahrene Anführer wie Velen oder Tyrande Whsiperwind den Menschenkönig Varian Wrynn als ihren Hochkönig.In "Prüfungen" hat der König seine Führungsstärke und -weißheit bewiesen. Am längsten verbündet sind Menschen,Zwerge und Gnome.Sie haben die Horde gemeinsam im zweiten Krieg bekämpft und schlußendlich bezwungen.Es waren die Armeen der Menschenreiche die Eisenschmiede und den Nistgipfel von den Belagerern der Horde befreit haben.Ferner ist es den Menschen gelungen die zerstrittenen Zwergenclans zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen.Die Wildhammerzwerge stellen den Menschen sogar ihre heißgeliebten Greife als Transportmittel und Kriegswaffe zur Verfügung.Die Bronzebärte haben sich mit den Gnomen und Menschen zusammengetan und die Tiefenbahn durch die Erdschichten der östlichen Königreiche getrieben.Die Bahn soll im Kriegsfall Truppen und Material zwischen Eisenschmiede und Sturmwind hin und her schaffen,im Frieden dient Sie als Transportmittel für Waren und Reisende.Die Beziehung zwischen Menschen und Dunkeleisenzwergen wächst nur langsam,hatte Varian Wrynn noch zu Beginn von Moira Bronzebarts "Herrschaft" die Idee sie und ihre Clanmitglieder zu töten.Doch haben Sie schon mehrfach Seite an Seite gekämpft,und Moira hat ihren Wert im Kampf gegen die Zandalari und Eistrolle bewiesen.Es sind nun die Menschen die sich zwischen streitende Zwerge verschiedener Clans stellen und vermitteln. Menschen und Gnome arbeiteten vermutlich schon länger zusammen als Menschen oder Gnome mit den Zwergen.Schon vor 800 Jahren dienten Gnome und Menschen als Wächter oder Ratsmitglieder von Tirisfal.In Dalaran wurden neben Menschen und Hochelfen auch Gnome zu Magiern ausgebildet.Die Gnome stellen ihr technologisches Wissen den Menschen zur Verfügung und bilden Sie zu Ingineuren aus,auch wenn Sie wissen das Menschen nie so gute Techniker wie Sie sein werden.Was Menschen,Gnome und Zwerge noch weiter zusammenschweißt,Sie stammen alle von Schöpfungen der Titanen ab,Sie sind also "Brüder" und "Schwestern". Die Nachtelfen und Draenei sind erst "kurz" Mitglieder der Allianz.Das erste Zusammentreffen zwischen Menschen und Nachtelfen war blutig,haben die Elfen die Menschen für dämonische Schänder ihrer heiligen Wälder gehalten.Notgedrungen mussten die Nachtelfen die Hilfe der Menschen in der Schlacht am Berg Hyal annehmen.Bedroht von der Horde im Süden und Dämonen in ihren heiligen Wäldern waren die Nachtelfen auf den Beistand der Menschen angewiesen.Sie haben sich der Allianz angeschlossen und seitdem sind die Beziehungen von Tag zu Tag besser geworden.Die Draenei wahren nach ihrer Herkunft auf den Beistand der Menschen sehr angewiesen.Doch konnten die Menschen viel von den Draenei lernen.Prinz Anduin Wrynn ist beim Propheten Velen in die Lehre gegangen. Die Worgen waren einst Menschen.Auch sind noch "normale" Menschen Bürger von Gilneas.Dennoch stellte sich Varian Wrynn gegen den Wiedereintritt von Gilneas'.Hatte das Königreich Lordaeron im dritten Krieg im Stich gelassen,im zweiten Krieg nicht wirklich gekämpft und die Allianz bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten verlassen.Genn Graumähne konnte den Wert der Worgen erst beweisen als Er Varians Wut mit dem Hilfe des Rituals der Worgen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte warfen Sie sich Seite an Seite in die Schlacht vom Eschental.Varian nahm nach dem Sieg die Worgen in die Allianz auf.DIe Worgen respektieren Varian sehr,denn ist Er der Champions ihres Wolfsgottes Goldrinn. Die Pandaren des Tushui sind der Allianz beigetreten,ihre Mönche bilden Menschenschüler aus,doch wissen die Menschen nicht immer ob diese gelassenen und entschlossenen Kämpfer der Allianz zu 100% treu sind,denn Familienmitglieder und Freunde eines Pandaren kämpft als Houjin in den Reihen der Horde. Horde Menschen und Orcs sind seit 30 Jahren Totfeinde.Menschen haben Orcs erschlagen,Orcs Menschen.Die "Grünhäute" haben die Königreiche der Menschen verwüstet.Viele Menschen können den Orcs nicht für ihre Taten vergeben,das Sie unter Dämoneneinfluss gestanden haben oder nicht spielt für Sie keine Rolle,Familienmitglieder und Freunde sind trotzdem gestorben oder verkrüppelt worden.Die Orcs sehen sich ebenfalls als Opfer,sie denken das Sie die Haft in den Internierungslagern nicht verdient haben.Thrall und Jaina Prachtmeer haben lange getan was Sie konnten um den Frieden zwischen Menschen und Orcs zu wahren.Doch Varian Wrynn,ein Opfer der Orcs,und Garrosh Höllschrei haben den alten Hass neu entfacht.Es wird sich wieder gegenseitig ermordet und verletzt.Nun sind es Orcs die wieder durch das dunkle Portal kommen und Azeroth zu erobern,bei vielen Menschen werden alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen. Die Dunkelspeertrolle sind ebenfalls nicht gut auf die Menschen zu sprechen,haben Truppen der Menschen die Dunkelspeerinseln angegriffen.Die Meschen sind seit Jahrhunderten mit den verschiedenen Trollstämmen verfeindet,die Amani haben Lordaeron bedroht,die Gurubashi Sturmwind.Auch sehen Sie die Trolle als unzivilisierte Barbaren die unheilige Rituale praktizieren.Zumindest Varian Wrynn und der neue Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin respektieren einander,der König hatte dem Häuptling das Ende des Horde/Allianzkrieges erklärt. Die Verlassenen sind in den Augen der Menschen und der Allianz eine wiedernatürliche Existenz die allein schon mit ihrer Präsenz gegen die Lehren des heiligen Lichts verstößt.Noch dazu räumen die Menschen den Verlassenen kein Besitz- oder Existenzrecht ein.Sie halten Eigentum der Menschen,Lordaeron besetzt und gehören daher vernichtet.Sylvanas Windläufer arbeitet auch nicht gerade daran Diplomantie mit Sturmwind zu betreiben.Sie hat die neue Seuche des Untods eingesetzt,und diese weckt schreckliche Erinnerungen an den dritten Krieg. Die Seuche hat die lebenden Einwohner des Vorgebirge des Hügellands getötet.Die Nekromante der Val'kyr hat die Menschen ebenso wie der Überfall auf Gilneas noch mehr verärgert. Die Kulturen der Menschen und Tauren können verschiedener nicht sein,ein technologisch entwickeltes Volk trifft auf ein spirituelles Volk von Nomaden.Die Tauren hatten nie die Möglichkeit den Menschen "neutral" zu begegnen,Sie hatten schon einen Pakt mit den Orcs geschlossen und die Geschichten der Orcs gehört bevor Sie ihren ersten Menschen sahen.Nach dem dritten Krieg hatten die Menschen und Tauren normalen Kontakt,kaum Feindseligkeit.DIe Beziehung zwischen diesen beiden Völkern ist seit dem Überfall auf Camp Taurajo auf den Tiefpunkt gefallen. Die Blutelfen sind die "Nachfolger" der Hochelfen.auch wenn es noch solche gibt.Lange wahren die heutigen Blutelfen mit der Allianz thumb|278pxverbündet,haben Elfen Seite an Seite mit den Menschen gekämpft und gelitten,doch haben die Menschen nicht reagiert als die Geißel Quel'thalas heimgesucht hat,ja der Anführer der Untoten war ein Mensch ! Marshall Garithos hat Blutelfen und Menschen entgültig außeiander getrieben,indem Er die Blutelfen die seiner neuen Allianz zur Hilfe gekommen waren und jede noch so schwere Aufgabe erfüllt hatten,zu Tode verurteilte.Als die Blutelfen begannen sich von Teufelsmagie zu nähren gingen die Wege der Blutelfen und Menschen außeinander.Lediglich die Sonnenwanderer in Dalaran konnten mit den Menschen noch zusammenarbeiten.Nach dem Kataklysmus gab es sogar Verhandlungen zwischen Blutelfen und Menschen,die Horde konnte den Blutelfen nichts bieten.Jaina Prachtmeers Säuberung von Dalaran machten diese Bemühungen zunichte. Die Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells wurden von den Menschen nicht anders als andere Goblinkartelle betrachtet.Handelspartner den man mit einem gesunden Maß von Misstrauen begegnen muss.Als sie sich der Horde anschlossen wurden Sie zu Feinden der Menschen.Un die Goblins sehnen sich nach Rache an den Menschen,der SI:7 ging auf den verlorenen Insel mehr als Brutal gegen die Goblins vor.Die Pandaren des Houjin wecken bei den Menschen Sorgen um die mit ihnen verbündeten Tushui,denn Familien und Freundeskreise kämpfen geteilt auf beiden Seiten.Werden die Pandaren auf ihrer Seite zögern oder zuschlagen wenn es sein muss ? Lebensweise der Menschen Regierung thumb|left|294pxDie Herrschaftsform der Menschenreiche ist die Erbmonarchie.Doch sind oder waren die Könige der Menschen keine absolutistischen Herrscher,sie sind auf das Wohlwollen der Adelshäuser ihres Landes angewiesen,denn der Adel bezahlt die Operationen der Armee und des Staats und stellt die Soldaten zur Verfügung.Der derzeitige König der Menschen von Sturmwind, Anduin Wrynn,ist nebenbei noch der Hochkönig der Allianz,der Oberbefehlshaber der Allianz.Im Kriegsfall oder anderen Kriesen muss Er sich mit den anderen Herrschern der Allianzvölker beraten,und diese müssen die Meinungen Anführer ihrer Armeen,Fraktionen in ihre Entscheidungen einbeziehen. Auf dem Land oder in anderen Provinzen regiert ein Magistrat im Namen des Königs,ein Bürgermeister,oder ein Adeliger.Der Magistrat wird von einem Rat gewählt und unterstüzt.Auch die Armee ist vor Ort,je nach Größe der Stadt führt ein niedrig- oder hochrangiger Offizier die Soldaten an.In den Gegenden die von der Armee "verlassen" wurden wird dieser Posten vom Anführer der lokalen Miliz besetzt. Dalaran stellt dabei eine Außnahme: obwohl ein Menschenreich steigen nur die mächtigsten und weisesten Magier zu Herrschern auf.Der Rat der Sieben wählt einen Erzmagier aus ihren Reihen der Dalaran wie einen König vertritt,doch hat er sonst keine weitere Macht.Diese Regierungsform heißt Magokratie. Gesellschaft Die Menschen leben entweder in der Stadt oder auf dem Land.Die ländliche Bevölkerung versorgt die Menschen in der Stadt mit Rohstoffen und thumb|294pxLebensmitteln, und die Bevölkerung in der Stadt versorgt die Landbevölkerung mit Dienstleistungen und Waren die auf dem Land nicht erhältlich,bzw. produziert oder geleistet werden. Die Menschen auf dem Land sind "einfachere" Menschen mit geringerer Bildung und gewissem Aberglauben.Während Magier in Städten zum Bild gehören werden Landbewohner unruhig wenn Sie einen solchen durch ihr Dorf laufen sehen und hoffen das Er schnell wieder geht.Die Kriminalität auf dem Land ist geringer,oft gibt es nicht einmal Einrichtungen um Verbrecher gefangen zu halten.Dennoch bedrohen Räuber und andere Wesen und Personen die Menschen von ihren Verstecken in der Wildnis aus.Daher sind es oft die abgelegenen Regionen der Menschenreiche die Milizen gründen um ihre Familie und Heimat zu beschützen.Die Landbevölkerung Sturmwinds lebt vor allem vom Bergbau,der Landwirtschaft und der Forstwirtschaft,es gibt aber auch Jäger und Fischer. Die Bevölkerung der Stadt lebt auf engem Raum.Die Kriminalität ist größer,denn hier leben mehr Menschen in größerer Anonymität.In Städten sind oft große Verließe zu finden wo die Gefangenen untergebracht werden,auch sind mehr Stadtwachen und Soldaten in den Städten stationiert.In der Stadt werden Waren angeboten die man auf dem Land nur schwer oder nicht bekommt,denn Handel auf dem Land ist für viele Verkäufer nicht lohnenstwert. Rekruten die Priester,Paladine oder ähnliches werden wollen müssen in die Stadt gehen um richtig ausgebildet zu werden.Magier können hier in Ruhe leben,ihren Bedarf stillen und ihre Künste perfektionieren. Magie thumb|left|216px|Antonidas,ein Magier der Menschen Die Menschen sind in der lage sämtliche Magieklassen zu erlernen.Magiern steht die Arkan-,Feuer- und Eismagie zur Verfügung.Die Erzmagier der Menschen favorisieren die Eismagie. Priester und Paladine bedienen sich der göttlichen Magie,verkörpert durch das heilige Licht.Sie können Sie verwenden um Verwundete zu heilen oder in der Schlacht gefallene schnell wieder zu erwecken.Aber Sie können das Licht auch als Waffe verwenden,besonders Untote und Dämonen fürchten die Treffer durch das Licht,es richtet schwere Verbrennungen an,aber auch "normale" Gegner können durch das Licht verletzt werden. Menschen die aus Gilneas und Kul Tiras stammen haben Zugang zur Naturmagie, sie praktizieren jene Kulte die es vor der Kirche gab. Menschen aus Kul Tiras praktizieren Schamanismus, Menschen aus Gilneas und Kul Tiras können Druidenmagie wirken, doch sind sie bei weitem noch nicht so mächtig wie die Nachtelfdruiden. Während Magier in ländlichen Gegenden ein wenig gefürchtet werden und unwilkommen sind müssen Hexenmeister auch in der Stadt um ihr Leben bangen,die Menschen sind vom Einsatz der Dämonenmagie oder der Beschwörung solcher Wesen nicht angetan.Hexenmeisterzirkel sind gezwungen sich in Kellern und Kanälen zu treffen um sich auszutauschen oder zu trainieren.Auch Schattenpriester sind unbeliebt,ihre Magie schmerzt und religiöse Menschen tun sich schwer mit der Tatsache das wo das Licht ist auch Schatten existiert. Todesritter sind in der Gemeinschaft der Menschen ebenfalls nicht willkommen. Mit ihrer Geißelmagie und ihren untoten Dienern erinnern Sie zu sehr an die Schrecken des dritten Krieges.Die Kirche betrachtet jegliche untote Existenz als Verstoß gegen die Gebote des Lichts. Obwohl Menschen sehr mächtige Magier werden können werden Sie nie die Magie der Elfenvölker übertreffen,und die Paladine der Draenei sind ihren Brüdern immer ein Stück vorraus. Ernährung Die Königreiche der Menschen sind genau für drei landwirtschaftliche Produkte bekannt:Käse,Kürbisse und Wein.Andere Lebensmittel werden ebenfalls angebaut,doch sind diese drei auch bei der Horde beliebt.Orcs bevorzugen ihren Sturmwinder Wein mit einem Schuss Blut. Sprachen Die Menschen sprechen die "Allgemeinsprache".Sie ist die Amtssprache der Allianz,Sie scheint recht einfach zu sein:selbst dumme Wesen wie Oger oder Kobolde können Sie,mit einigen grammatikalischen und ausprachetechnischen Fehlern,erlernen. Architektur Die Menschen sind im Vergleich zu Zwergen oder Elfen kurzlebig.Daher fühlen oder sehen Sie sich gezwungen etwas für die Nachwelt zu hinterlassen.Mächtige Bauwerke wie Paläste,Schlösser oder Häuser.Die Religion scheint ebenfalls ein Motor in der Architektur der Menschen zu sein zusammen mit ihrem Geltungswahn bringen Sie Kirchen,Klöster oder gar Kathedralen wie die in Sturmwind hervor.Nach der ersten Begegnung mit der Horde und den Ereignissen mit der Geißel haben die Menschen begonnen auch kleinere Siedlungen mit Mauern,Torhäusern und Türmen zu schützen. Die Menschen haben eine größere Gedenkkultur als die anderen Völker:in vielen Städten gibt es Statuen oder ganze Statuensammlungen von den großen Helden der Allianz und der Menschheit. Religion Die Menschen sind die Gründer der Kirche des heiligen Lichts und treue Anhäger dieser rätselhaften Existenz.Priester und Paladine sind fromme thumb|260pxDiener und Kämpfer der Kirche.Der Erzbischhof von Sturmwind hat sehr großen politschen Einfluss auf den König und den Adel.Das Zentrum dieser Religion liegt im Kathedralenviertel Sturmwinds.Die Menschen sind sehr fromm,selbst die kleinsten Dörfer verfügen über eine Kapelle.Priester und Paladine sind selbst in den kleinsten Konzentrationen von Menschen zu finden.Sie helfen den Gemeinden und halten Messen ab.Lordaeron war die frommste Nation von allen,Sie hatte Kloster und Städte voller Kirchen und Kathedralen. Es gibt aber auch Menschen die dunkleren Kulten folgen.Menschen sind Mitglieder des Schattenhammerclans und damit Jünger der alten Götter,Kultisten des Kults der Verdammten die den Lichkönig als ihren Gott anbeten,Anhänger von Drachen die die Echsen als Götter sehen und Menschen die von ihrem Ursprung als Kinder der Vrykul wissen und daher die Titanen verehren.Hexenmeister und Dämonenkulte huldigen der brennenden Legion und Sargeras. Vor dem Aufstieg Stroms und dem Lichtglauben praktizierten die Menschenstämme zahllose Kulte die Naturmagie nutzen. In Gilneas gibt es die Erntehexen, eine Art von Druidenkult, der durch Gilneas' Isolationspolitik unverändert und ungestört weiter praktiziert werden konnte. In Kul'tiras gibt es die schamanenartigen Gezeitenweisen die vor allem mit dem Element Wasser arbeiten, sie beten die Gezeitenmutter an. Aussehen Das Aussehen von Menschen ist von der Region abhängig aus der sie stammen. Die Menschen aus Sturmwind,Gilneas oder Lordaeron haben ein anderes Aussehen als die Menschen von Kul Tiras. Die Männer des Südens können bis zu 2 Meter groß und bis zu 100 Kilogramm schwer werden. Sie sind meist sehr kräftig gebaut, doch können sie nie die Muskelberge aufbauen wie ein Orc, und die Schulterbreite eines Draenei werden sie auch nie haben. Männer können sich einen für Menschen beeindruckenden Bart stehen lassen oder glattrasiert erscheinen. Die Frauen hingegen werden in etwa 1,60 Meter groß und bis zu 80 Kilogramm schwer. Sie sind zierlicher gebaut und haben ein breiteres Becken als die Männer da sie die Kinder kriegen. Die Kul Tirer hingegen brechen mit diesen Maßen. Sie neigen zu einem "kräftigeren" Erscheinungsbild das vermutlich dem harten Leben auf See zu verschulden ist. Namen Menschen tagen Vor und Nachnahmen.Die Vornamen werden nach der Geburt an die Kinder weitergegeben,meist nach Vorfahren,Verwandten,Prominenten und großen Helden der Allianz, oder einfach da er den Eltern gefällt.Nachnahmen werden oft nach Tätigkeiten der Ahnen,einer Bedeutung in einer anderen Sprache oder Heldentaten seiner Selbst gegeben. *Männliche Namen: Varian, Arthas, Anduin, Therenas *Weibliche Namen: Jaina, Tess, Tiffin *Nachnamen: Müller, Wrynn, Prachtmeer Krieg Die Menschen sind ein Volk das sich stets im Krieg befindet.Trolle,Orcs,Dämonen und Untote,alle hat die Menscheheit schon einmal bekämpft.Der ewige Feind der Menschheit ist die Horde,doch können sich die Menschen auf die Allianz verlassen,sie bilden deren Kern und deren Hauptstreitmacht.Das Kommando des Militärs befindet sich in Sturmwind. Nahkämpfer thumb|left|298pxDie Menschenarmeen kämpfen traditionell mit einer Einhandwaffe und Schild.Sie schützen ihre empfindlichen Körper in schweren Rüstungen aus Kette und Platte.Seite an Seite mit seinen Kameraden bildet der einfache Fußsoldat einen unüberwindlichen Schildwall.An diesem branden die meisten unüberlegten Feinde,diese Taktik hat sich im Kampf gegen die wilden Orchorden und die Untoten bewiesen.Auch können Sie mit erhobenen Schilde auch im schlimmsten Pfeilhagel vorrücken.Es gibt aber auch Menschen die mit zwei Einhandwaffen oder einem Zweihandschwert durch die Reihen der Feinde mähen.Besonders gefürchtete Nahkämpfer sind die Paladine und Todesritter.Während Erste den Feind mit der Macht des heiligen Lichts richten und Verbündete heilen oder Untoten und Dämonen in Panik versetzen nutzt der Todesritter die Magie der Geißel.Er lässt Seuchen und Krankheiten mit schnellen und tödlichen Hieben auf den Feind niedergehen,und seine untoten Diener oder Gefallene gehen auf den Feind los. Als Saboteure oder jene die über die Flanke oder aus den Schatten zuschlagen werden die Schurken eingesetzt.Wenn Sie nicht gerade Blagerungswaffen oder Burgwälle sabotieren schalten Sie wichtige Krieger oder Anführer des Feinds aus.Auch sind Sie der Schrecken der feindlichen Magieanwender. Spezielle Nahkämpfer der Menschen sind die Ritter.Auf ihren gut trainierten Pferden sitzen preschen Sie in die feindlichen Reihen.Von ihren Tieren aus schlagen Sie auf ihre Feinde ein,oder werden vom Pferd gezogen und selbst erschagen. Fernkämpfer Menschliche Gewehr- oder Bogenschützen können mit Erfahrung sehr gut werden,doch können Sie nie einen Zwerg oder Elfen übertreffen.Es thumb|240pxgibt nur wenige Menschen die die Ehre haben zum Waldläufer ausgebildet zu werden.Daher verlassen sich die Menschen auf ihre Verbündeten."Anderen" Fernkampf übernehmen die Magier,Priester und Hexenmeister der Menschen.Während Magier Feuer,arkane oder Schneestürme über ihren Feinden entfachen wirken die Hexenmeister schreckliche Flüche oder hetzen ihre furchtbaren Diener auf den Feind.Die Priester nutzen Lichmagie um ihre Verbündeten am Leben zu erhalten oder richten die Schatten gegen ihre Feinde. Verteidigung Schon die erste Menschennation Strom verließ sich auf dicke,hohe Mauern um seine Bürger zu beschützen.Auf ihnen stehen die Fernkämpfer die ihre Angriffe auf herannahende Feinde richten.Die Nahkämpfer sollen die Mauern beschützen oder wenn der Feind bereits Löcher geschlagen hat diese blockieren.Auch sollen Sie den Feind von den Mauern halten damit die Fernkämpfer ungestört weiterfeuern können.Die Menschen kochen aber auch Pech und Wasser um auf Leitern oder Belagerungstürmen befindlichen Feinden schwere Verletzungen zufügen zu können. Befehlshaber Die Menschen können sich mit guten wie schlechten Befehlshaber in ihren Reihen rühmen.Wer die ruhmreichen Taten eines Anduin Lothars kennt muss auch die Arroganz eines Marshall Garithos' kennen,dennoch war dieser Mann ein guter Krieger.Die Befehlshaber stammen zumeist aus dem Adel und sind gut ausgebildet,doch geht es einigen lediglich ums Prestige und Sie werden das Glück in der Flucht suchen sollte es für Sie selbst gefährlich werden.Paladine,die besten Krieger und machmal auch Todesritter stellen Kommandanten kleinerer Truppen.Aber auch Erzmagier oder Bergkönige können eine Menschenarmee anführen. Berühmte Menschen en:Humanfr:Humainit:Umano Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Menschen